Slug Girl/Melk
Melk 'is a friendly Slug Girl. She can join Luka after a battle. She ''likes her mucus. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "I hate slimes. I cannot stand their behavior." "Regular slugs like beer, but I prefer something with a little more class...I don't like it, honestly!" "Generally, we only eat plants. Semen, of course, is an exception." "Taking strolls on cloudy days are the best. But if we keep having all these sunny days, I might dry out." "It can be difficult being a slug girl. I can't dress up without everything becoming sticky." "I can never go to the beach or I'll melt." "I hope it rains soon." "Higher Slugs like to dissolve and eat people. Lucky for you, I do not go that far." "Slugs are hermaphrodites. We are all female, of course. But if we want we can grow a... fufuu." "I know when it is going to rain the next day. My body gets a little slimier." "Fish or vegetables, which do you prefer?" * Vegetables - "I see. We will get along." (+10 Affinity) * Fish - "You like fish? Are you as dumb as a slime too?" (-5 Affinity) "If salt gets spilled on you, what happens?" * I melt - "Ah, I am the same." (+10 Affinity) * Nothing - "Must be nice... I'm jealous... I hate you, a little." (-5 Affinity) "Do you ever put salt on slugs?" * I do - "How cruel. I will avenge my brethren." (-5 Affinity) * I don't - "I see. That is good." (+10 Affinity) "Just once, I want to go to the beach." * Let's go together - "Really? Do you want me to melt?" (-5 Affinity) * Give up on that - "I suppose. I would just melt away." (+10 Affinity) "Do you like damp places?" * I like them - "I like them as well. But slimes keep showing up wherever I go." (+10 Affinity) * I don't like them - "So you would not like a woman who is damp either." (-5 Affinity) (If Luka has a lettuce) "Can I have some lettuce?" * Yes - "Munch、Munch... Delicious." (+20 Affinity) * No - "I see. That is a shame." (If Luka has a cucumber) "On a sunny day like this, I like to eat cucumbers." * Yes - "Thank you. I will eat it back at my nest." (+30 Affinity) * No - "I see. That is a shame." "My favorite clothes are covered in sticky mucus. I would like some money to replace them." * Yes - "Thank you, now I can be fashionable again." (+25 Affinity) * No - "Well, I did not particularly expect you to." * If Luka doesn't have money - "...I thought you would have at least that much." "Take this, please use it when you get hurt. ...It may be a little slimy." (+1 Herb) "Sorry for all the trouble, take this. I was wearing it so it's sticky." (+1 Leather Dress) "I was going to buy a new hat because this one is sticky, but I want you to have this." (+20 G) Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Melk: "This castle... could be damper." With Lime: Lime: "Oh, a slug!" Melk: "Oh, a slime..." Lime: "Stop mocking me!" Melk: "Stop mocking me..." With Mimi: Melk: "Hello, Mimi. I feel like I am going to melt after all these sunny days we've had." Mimi: "Hello, Melk. Yeah, but the rainy season will be here soon." Melk: "Dark and wet..." Mimi: "Dark and wet..." With Hiru: Melk: "Hello, Hiru. I wonder if it will be dark and wet today?" Hiru: "It will damage my skin if these sunny days continue. I'm jealous of the slime you slugs have." Melk: "Dark and wet..." Hiru: "Dark and wet..." With Shesta: Shesta: "My insect legs tore my dress. Even if I make a new one, it'll get torn soon enough too." Melk: "I know how you feel. My dresses are always covered in slime." Melk: "Let's go shopping for new dresses together. If it is not too humid, shall we eat some moss in the swamp on the way home?" Shesta: "Sounds fun... Like something I did long ago." With Elizabeth: Melk: "Big sister..." Elizabeth: "Oh what a good girl. I'll give you a little love." Melk: "Squishy squishy." Elizabeth: "Slimy slimy." With Melty: Melk: "Hello big sisters...." Melty: "Oh, hello. Recently we've made your population increase too much." Melty: "You shouldn't bother your neighbors, slugs are being called pests now." Melk: "It's all right, we have self discipline." Sonya: "(I'm pretty sure that lettuce they are eating was stolen from a nearby field.)" With Gigi: Melk: "The world is a big place. There are even fish who are slimy friends." Gigi: "We-well... pleasure to meet you." Melk: "Is it all right if I come play at your place?" Gigi: "You shouldn't, you'll melt in the sea." With Anastasia: Anastasia: "Slug?! I'm not good with slugs..." Melk: "Mufufu..." Anastasia: "Hyaa! Stay away!" Melk: "Slimy slimy..." Anastasia: "Stay away! Hyaaaa!" Sonya: "Hey! Stop picking on her!" Camp In the 1st Camp: Melk: "Camping isn't bad once in awhile... It really wets my heart." Grandeur Theater She is required in "Slug Stage" and "Overflowing Slime Stage". World Untranslated Gadabout Actions 1st Action: Melk: "Let's play, with mucus." Melk covers Luka in sticky mucus! Luka has become slimy! (Luka Slimed) 2nd Action: Melk: "Sticky kiss." Melk kisses Luka! Luka has become slimy! (Luka Slimed) 3rd Action: Melk: "Let's dance, the slug dance." Melk dances and sings happily! But the excitement is quickly lost. (Nothing happens) 4th Action: Melk: "No one is looking, now's my chance." Melk throws away all the cooking salt! (Nothing happens) 5th Action: Melk: "Drink this mucus, it can heal wounds." Melk forced Luka to drink her mucus! Luka was poisoned Melk: "Oh, guess I was wrong." Gallery Ct name1.png|Cut-In. 80 name st01.png|Normal Expression. 80 name st02.png|Sad Expression. 80 name st12.png|Normal Expression (Skirt Up). 80 name st11.png|Sad Expression (Skirt Up). Name fc1.png|Faces. Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Land-Dweller Category:Monsters Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Translation pending